Siren
by SteampunkFairytale
Summary: Time can change in an instant. Everyone knows this. One small difference and the entire timeline goes in a different direction. When The Doctor met Rose Tyler, she wasn't alone, her adoptive sister Mila by her side. Mila is entrancing, pulling The Doctor in like a Siren's call. They are unalterably bound, the timelines of thousands of lives dancing around hers. Series 1 AU.


**Hello Dearies! Welcome! In case you are one of my old readers, you probably know that this story was previously deleted. I'm back, and using this chance to go over my old work, improving it and adding some stuff on. Please Review, enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Companions**

Mila woke up to the buzzing of her alarm, another day, full of the tedium that is her life ahead of her. She sat up in her bed with a yawn. Time to go wake up Rose.

Mila padded across the hall, and into her adoptive sister's room. Rose lay bundled up in her brightly colored blankets, Mila smiled affectionately. Mila, at 21, was older than Rose by two years, but their bond wasn't hindered by it.

Mila's olive skin and black hair may scream that they weren't related, but to them, they were sisters, and have been since they met, when Mila was 7.

"Come on Rose," Mila said. "We have to get to work, the shop won't run itself."

Rose eyed Mila, then sat up, yawning and blinking blearily. She suddenly swooped out of bed and started to dress herself. Mila laughed and went back to her own room to do the same.

Mila decided on her outfit, then hastily slipped into it. She went to her small vanity to put on her signature makeup, heavy eyeliner and mascara, with a sort of mauve lipstick. She glanced in the long mirror behind the door as she walked out, making sure her maroon halter top was straight.

She and Rose grabbed a quick breakfast and cup of coffee, and ran out the door, giving their mother a quick kiss as they left.

They caught the bus to their work, it was so crowded that they had to stand. When they finally got to the shop, they were nearly late, but they just managed to get in on time.

Rose spent the day re-stocking the clothes, and Mila in customer service. They took lunch at the same time, and walked towards their favorite cafe with a smile. At the cafe was Rose's boyfriend Mickey.

"Hello Mousey, what's up?" Mila called out cheerily. She always called Mickey some pun on his name, just to wind him up. Rose had lectured her about it before, but by this point, it was more a show of affection between them.

"It's Mickey!" He responded jokingly. Mila smiled. She may be a bit of a lone wolf, but Mickey had become like family to her.

"So, mousey, Rosa, do you wanna go eat outside today? The rain finally stopped yesterday, and it's nice and warm out." Mila asked, her voice coming out in a drawl, a faint other accent tinting her British one.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Rose exclaims, followed by a happy shrug from Mickey.

They get food from the cafe, then go to sit by a fountain, munching on their sandwiches and happily chatting. Mila watched Rose and Mickey flirting, a small smirk on her face.

He leaned in to kiss Rose, but she pushed him away, the onions in his sandwich making his breath stink. He teasingly took another huge bite right in front of her face. Mila laughed at the look on Rose's face from that.

Mickey then decided to take it upon himself to entertain the two girls by acting out his day so far, one of his mates had been dancing on a street corner in the nude because of a bet, and he imitated the dance with high energy, causing the sisters to throw back their heads and laugh.

Their lunch break was nearly over then, they needed to get back to the shop. Rose and Mickey parted with a small kiss.

The rest of the day passed slowly, but they were eventually done. The only thing left was for Mila to bring the lottery money down to Wilson.

She hated the fact that she was the one who always had to bring the money down, but she was the most junior member of the customer service staff, and they were the ones who managed the lottery.

"Come on then, the sooner Wilson gets the money the sooner we can get home." Rose said, jerking her head to the service elevator.

The two rode the creaky elevator down to the basement, and made their way to the CEO's office. Mila bangs on the door.

"Oi! Wilson! I've got the lottery money!" She shouts. No answer.

"Wilson, we can't hang about, they're closing the shop." She calls through the door. There's a clatter farther down the hall, Mila turns to it.

"Wilson? It's Mila and Rose, you there? Wilson?" She says, walking down the hall, Rose close behind.

They walk into a storage room. Boxes were stacked in precarious piles, and there were old shop dummies everywhere. As they walk further into the room the door slams shut. They run to it and pull for a bit, but it won't budge,

"You've got to be kidding me" Rose mutters. While Mila simultaneously breathes out a curse. They hear more noise behind them.

"Is there someone mucking about? Who's there?" Rose asks in a raised voice.

Mila feels someone behind them, and whips about. Someone was dressed up like a shop dummy, slowly making there way towards them. Most likely another one of Derek's attempts to scare her. She wanted to laugh.

"Very funny Derek, but it's never gonna happen." She says, confident. The dummy continues to stalk towards them. And others have joined it.

"Come on Derek, I get the joke. You didn't scare me, now stop making an idiot of yourself." Mila was starting to get irritated now. They were starting to freak out Rose.

Rose was brave and all, but she's just not been through what Mila has, she doubts anything could phase her now.

"Idiot." Mila spat, and shoved a dummy away. To Mila's slight alarm, the head came off when it crashed into a bar. Mila and Rose back away, but they eventually run into the wall. The dummies raise there hands.

_This is how my life is going to end?_ Mila thought_. I'm going to die being karate chopped to death by living plastic whatevers? After all I've been through? You've got to be joking!_ Wilson flashed into her mind; whatever these things did to him it can't be good. He's probably dead, can't count on him to help.

Just then a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over to see a man in a leather jacket and ears like dumbo.

"Run!" He commands.

_Sound advice dumbo._ She thought as she drags Rose away from the plastic people.

They end up back in the elevator, but just as the doors are about to close head dummy stick his hand in the lift. With a few swift yanks Mr. Dumbo pulls it's arm off.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose exclaims. _Rose Oh well observed!_

"Yep, it's plastic." Mr. Dumbo states.

_He's almost as bad as Rose!_ Mila thinks.

"Oh very clever," Rose says sarcastically. "Who were they then students? Is this a student thing or what?" The blonde asks.

"Why would they be students?" Mr. Dumbo asks. Mila decides that maybe his ears keep him from using his brain.

"I don't know." Rose says.

"Well you said it, why students?" The man asks again.

"Because to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students." Rose finally gets out. Mr. Dumbo smiles.

"That makes sense, well done." He says to Rose, in a surprised but pleased tone.

"Thanks." Rose says.

"They're not students." The man says seriously.

"Well, whatever they are when Wilson finds them he's gonna call the police." Rose says.

"Who's Wilson?" The man asks.

"Chief electrician, he's dead, isn't he?" Mila asks softly. The man looked at her for a moment, like he forgot she was there.

"Yes he is." Mr. Dumbo says bluntly. The lift stopped then, and they all rushed out to the back

"Mind your eyes." he warned. He takes out some sort of thin metal object with a blue light on one end. It somehow disables the lift with a whirring.

"Who are you then? And who's that lot down there?" Rose asks. The man just walks off.

"I said who are they?!" Rose yells at him.

"They're made of plastic, living plastic creatures." Was all the man said.

"No duh Sherlock!" Mila said sarcastically. Mr. Dumbo and Rose stare at her in shock.

"You believe me?" The man asks dumbly.

"Oh not again." Rose groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It makes sense. I knocked the head off of one of them down there. There's no way that they're humans in there." Mila said slightly defensively to Rose, who gave a long suffering sigh.

"You knocked a head off?" Mr. Dumbo said, interested. He seems to think for a second, then shakes his head.

"Nope, no way I can get to it, need to stick with the plan." He says under his breath.

"What plan?" Rose asks.

"The plastic creatures are being controlled by a relay device on the roof. I'm going to blow it up. Don't talk about this to anyone or you'll get them killed. Now, go away." He said bluntly, walking out the door. He came back in a moment later.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what are your names?" He asked quickly.

_Whoops_, Mila thought. _My apologies, it's Dr. Dumbo._

"Rose." Rose answered.

"None of your business." Mila said rudely. The Doctor simply raised his eyebrows at her.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Noneofyourbusiness, blimey that's a long name. Run for your lives!" He said, waving some bomb like thing in their faces, then went back through the door.

Mila wanted to follow the strange man, but Rose kept insistently tugging her arm. They ran out into the street, just to be nearly hit by a cab. They stopped for a moment behind the shop across the street, but were fueled on by a loud **KA-BOOM** as their work was blown up. It wasn't until they got home that they noticed that Rose was still holding onto the plastic arm The Doctor had yanked off the head dummy. What sort of a name was the Doctor? Mila thought to herself. Well, until she knew his name, he's Dr. Dumbo to her.

* * *

The two girls sat, Rose slouched on the settee, Mila in her chair, watching the news report on the explosion at Henrik's. Jackie Tyler walked around on the phone, gossiping to her friends.

"I know it's on the Telly! It's everywhere! Honestly it's aged them, both got skin like a couple of old bibles, walkin in now you'd think I was Rose's daughter! Oh and here's himself!"" She said just as Mickey walked in and quickly threw his arms around Rose.

"I've been phoning your mobile! You both could have been dead! It's on the news and everything, I can't believe the shop went up!" He says, turning to Mila and hugging her as well. Mila squirms, an uncomfortable look on her face.

She wasn't exactly the cuddly type.

"We're alright, honestly we're fine! Don't make a fuss." Mila said, wiggling out of Mickey's embrace.

Mickey started questioning them as to what happened at the shop. Both girls had silently agreed to not mention the Doctor, so just told him that they were outside when the explosion happened, which was strictly speaking true. Jackie walked up to them.

"It's Debbie on the end, she knows a man on the mirror, five hundred quid each for an interview!" She says to them.

"Fantastic! Give it here!" Mila demands. Jackie gives her the phone. Mila takes it and puts it to her ear.

"I was within an inch of losing my life not an hour ago, do me a favor and piss off!" Mila snapped into the phone then promptly ends the call. Jackie frowned at Mila.

"Well, you've got to find some way of making money, your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing either of you, so don't even bother asking."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Mila snapped. The phone rang again, and Jackie picked it up, back to gossiping away. Mickey seemed to notice Rose's mug for the first time, but Mila had seen him eyeing it out of the corner of her eye.

"What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger." He looked over to Mila, who raised her tumbler full of whiskey.

"I'm good, and you might as well just go see the match, you know she won't mind." Mila said lazily, she wasn't drunk, but the alcohol had done it's job in relaxing her.

Rose smiled at her sister; she always seemed to see right through everyone. She then looked over to her boyfriend, affectionately amused.

"Go on, then. We're fine, really. Go. And get rid of that." She gestured over to the dummy arm on the table. Mila had nearly taken her head off when she put it on her chair earlier, so onto the table it went. Mickey grabbed it on his way out the door, and tried to amuse the girls by pretending to choke himself. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice the girls giving each other nervous looks

* * *

The next morning, Mila's alarm went off as usual at 7:30, she groaned and smacked at the blasted thing, she had a little too much to drink last night, and now she had a bit of a hangover from the night before. She heard Jackie bumbling about in the kitchen.

"There's no point in getting up, neither of you've got a job to go to." she called out to Mila. She perked up, that's right, Dr. Dumbo blew up Henrik's. Mila rolled out of bed, on a mission, and threw open her closet door. Several different kinds of tank tops, of different shade and make stared back at her, of course she did have other clothes, but tank tops, specifically halter tops were by far her favorite. She grabbed a form fitting stormy grey one that matched her eyes flawlessly. She snatched up her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. What she needed was a good pampering this morning, and she was going to get it! She knew Jackie probably already had her shower, and Rose wouldn't be up for another two hours at least, so it was the perfect time for some time to herself.

After her hot shower she curled up on her bed, painting her nails. Rose wandered in sleepily, still yawning. She clambered up onto Mila's bed, and curled up across from her.

"Did last night…" Rose trailed off.

"Yes Rosa, it happened." Mila answered calmly, focused on her now complete nails.

"You are never freaked out by anything are you? Rose asked incredulously.

"No Rose, I can get freaked out" Mila said simply, looking at her sister "Take walking in on mum and Joshua Knight for example." Both of them shuddered at that.

"Come on," Mila said, putting her hand on Rose's shoulder "Let's go get some breakfast. I'm going out for coffee later." She added the last bit as an afterthought. Rose smirked playfully.

"Ooh, on the prowl again are we? What innocent soul are you corrupting now?"

Mila rolled her eyes, she enjoyed flirting, and had dated men in very quick succession. People thought that she was using the boys she dated, but that wasn't true, she simply got bored so easily.

They walked out of Mila's room, arm in arm and laughing. They each plopped down on a chair and started eating the breakfast Jackie had made for them. She then proceeded to rain down on them horrible job ideas.

"There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." She suggested. Mila made a face, there is no way she would ever work at the butchers, he tried to feel her up every time she went there, it would be torture to work for him.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've both had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" the girls looked confused at that, Jackie continued "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Something rattled at the door then.

"Ugh that'd be that cat of yours Mila, nasty old thing." Jackie said, exasperated.

When Mila had first met Rose, she'd had a skinny black cat trailing after her, a devoted look on the cat's face. Mila had been feeding it and had named it Wraith, because it was so skinny. Wraith was now incredibly old, and still extremely skinny, even though he ate better than the rest of them, Mila made sure of that. He didn't have worms or anything; he just seemed to be that way naturally.

Mila got up to go get her cat and save it from her adoptive mother's bad mouthing. Wraith wasn't at the door. The cat flap rattled again, like someone was poking it. Well, two can play at that game. She poked back, another rattle, another poke. They went on like that for a few minutes before Rose came over and impatiently opened the door. There stood The Doctor, in all his big eared glory.

"What're you two doin here?" He asked.

"We live here." Mila said to him like she was explaining that water was wet.

"Well, what were you doin that for?" He demanded, referring to the little game of "Poke the cat flap."

"You were doing it too." Mila shrugged. "We're only home because someone blew up our job." She added.

"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He knocked on Mila's head lightly. "Nope, bonehead. Bye, then." He grinned widely, then made to leave. Mila grabbed the scruff of his beaten leather jacket, her five foot, seven inches letting her comfortably do so.

"Get inside now Doctor Dumbo, I need some answers." She hissed

Mila hauled The Doctor behind her, passing Jackie's room without a word, leaving Rose to explain who he was.

"Sit." She commanded him, gesturing to the couch.

Rose came in then. She saw a look in her eyes that she had only seen once. Shortly before Jimmy Stone had been wheeled way in an ambulance.

Mila had put him there, after witnessing him cheating on Rose, after she had even left school for him. Let's just say, he won't be playing the guitar anymore, or having any children. The Doctor better watch where he stepped, because he was on thin ice. He seemed to recognize the dangerous look in Mila's eyes, because he sat down on the couch. She stepped forward, trying to diffuse the tention a bit.

"Do you want a coffee? She asked, walking into the kitchen, this may take a while. The Doctor shrugged.

"Might as well thanks, just milk." He said.

"Mila?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks Rose." She looked over to see Mila smiling at her. Rose quickly fixed the coffee, and walked back into the living room. She saw Mila continuing to glare at the Doctor, obviously waiting for her to come back before she started the interrogations. She handed each their coffee, then sat on the chair next to Mila's. Everyone took a sip, then resumed silently staring.

"Who are you?" Mila abruptly. The Doctor looked up from his drink and grinned at Mila.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor. You know, Mila is a much nicer name than Noneofyourbuisness, I like it, _Mila_." He said, eyes still trained on Mila, thoughtfully rolling her name around on his tongue at the last part. The cat flap rattled again, and the tension skyrocketed. They all looked towards the door.

"You expecting someone else?" Rose asked The Doctor, and he shook his head.

"You got a cat?" he asked, eyes suddenly locked on Mila's. They seemed to be testing each other somehow. Rose had seen Mila do it before, but never had she seen someone do it in return.

"Yeah, that's probably just him." Rose said. In rushed Wraith, like the hounds of hell themselves were after him.

Well, something _was_ after him, seemingly flying through the air after Wraith, was the plastic dummy arm. It suddenly changed direction and flung itself on the Doctor. Mila flung herself over and helped him tug it off. They threw it away from them, but it changed direction again and latched itself on Rose's face. The Doctor and Mila exchanged a look, as if to say, "really?" and sprang to Rose's side, together they forced it off of her, but the sheer force of them combined threw everyone back, Rose into the kitchen and the Doctor and Mila crashing into the glass coffee table.

How was Jackie not hearing this? Mila thought, then she heard her adoptive mother's hairdryer going, that explained it. The Doctor sprang up, took out his strange object that stopped the lift at Henrik's, and somehow stopped the rampaging plastic arm with it.

_That's something I never thought I would think, a rampaging plastic arm._

"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see?" He tossed it to Rose "Armless." He grinned widely at his joke.

"You think?" Rose said a thwacked him hard with the arm. Mila smiled, amused. The Doctor rubbed his shoulder with a soft "Ow." He then got up and briskly started to walk out the door then down the stairs.

Both girls stayed right on his tail both in good shape from respective activities. Rose, gymnastics, and Mila, ballet. Mila was a dancer at the Lupo Cattivo dance company on the side, and was one of their best.

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off!" Rose sayid. The Doctor keept going.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." He called out cheerily, still going down steps.

"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" Rose exclaimed. _Oh, so observant Rose! _

"Ten out of ten for observation." The Doctor said sarcastically. Mila smiled, she and Doctor Dumbo might just get on after all. She knew he was going to walk away and leave them, but she was going to glean every last bit of information she could before he did.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on." Rose said insistently.

"No, I don't." He said, still cheerful, but with a note of flatness to it. They had reached the street, and the two girls had caught up to the Doctor. Rose frowned.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." She said confidently. Mila frowned, Rose really should leave the blackmailing to her.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked her with a large smile. Rose faltered a bit.

"Sort of." She answered.

"Doesn't work." He told her simply.

"What's your name, Doctor…What was it?" Rose asked.

"Just the Doctor?" Mila questioned, to not sound too quiet.

"Yep." He responded, popping slightly on the "p".

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Mila questioned. She knew he wasn't, he couldn't be, she would have instinctively hated him on sight. He chuckled.

"No, I was just passing through." was the simple response. He then frowned and added "I'm a long way from home."

Mila froze, she knew how he felt, she loved Rose and Jackie, no matter how much she disagreed with the latter, but it wasn't home, could never be home. Home had forever been lost to her after the loss of her real family, 17 years ago.

"You and me both" she muttered softly to herself. Rose didn't hear her, but the Doctor did. He stopped briefly and looked at her, his eyes seeming to pierce her all over. She had never felt so vulnerable, even in the months after her parent's death. Rose had been oblivious o their small exchange, she had continued to walk forward, and the both sped back to her.

"But what have we done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after us?" she asked.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you? You were just an accident. You two got in the way, that's all." He responded rudely.

"It tried to kill her!" Mila responded hotly, defending her sister.

"It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." He said. Mila smiled to herself, they were finally getting somewhere, he apparently loved to contradict people. She saved that note in her head.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?" Rose asked.

"Sort of, yeah." He answered.

"You're full of it!" Mila snorted. He grinned yet again.

"Sort of, yeah." He repeated. Mila then thought about it. Who was with him, was he in this on his own? She remembered the months on the street, all alone, she didn't want anyone else to be forced into solitude.

"Who else knows about this? This whole plastic ordeal?" She asked, praying to herself that he had a hand to hold.

"No one." He said solemly. _Shit._

"You're on your own." Mila stated sadly.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." He ranted slightly.

"Okay. Start from the beginning, the living plastic, how did you kill it?" Mila asked, hoping to get past the pain she felt at seeing someone alone, like he was before she met Rose and Jackie.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor explained.

"How is it controlled, radio waves?" Mila asked. Rose seemed to be staying quiet for a bit, as Mila seemed to be getting answers better than she did. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, it's controlled by thought." Mila nodded. If there was such thing as living plastic then it made sense that there was other stuff out there that seemed impossible.

"Who's controlling it?" She asked, she needed more details. The Doctor frowned.

"Long story." He said seriously. His bipolar moods could give people whiplash, Mila thought to herself.

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" Rose asked impatiently at first, but joked the last part. The Doctor and Mila chuckled.

"No, It's not a price war." And back was the overly large grin. But it slipped off a second later.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" he asked.

"No." Rose said.

"Yes." Mila said at the same time, in a quiet but carrying voice that only she seemed to pull off. She then took a step closer to the Doctor, and took his hand in hers. "I want to help, let me help." She requested softly. The Doctor seemed shaken by the small contact, and the large request.

"You want to know who I am?" he questioned. Mila nodded softly. He placed his other hand on top of Mila's."

Mila gasped suddenly. She felt… everything. The birds flying by, the small creatures in the ground, and… the very turn of the Earth, it was exhilarating, it was stunning, it was… _him_.

"You can't help me," he said softly "Not with this. I'm going to sort out this plastic mess, and then I'm going to come back and show you something, then you can make the choice." Mila nodded, she knew he would come back, his voice had dripped with earnestly. She was impatient to know what was going on, but she knew that for now, she would have to wait.

Mila stood there in a daze as the Doctor walked towards a blue box, the same blue box that Mila had noticed on her was from Henrik's, she was sure. She and Rose gasped in shock as the blue box disappeared before their very eyes, with an unearthly beautiful noise. The two girls walked back to their home in shock.

* * *

When they got home Mila and Rose went directly to Mila's room. They both curled up on Mila's black and rust colored comforter.

"You really believe him?" Rose questioned. Mila frowned, leaning back against her pillows.

"Yeah, Rosa, I do. It makes sense to me. Think about it, that arm was solid plastic, and there was no way it could _fly_, even if it wasn't." Rose frowned too.

"I guess you're right." She admitted. "I can't believe that one of your crazy conspiracy theories actually turned out to be right."

"I'm always right Rose, remember that. She frowned again, then flopped, stretching over the side of the bed.

"I don't want to go out with that guy today" she complained. "I'd much rather go and hang out with Riley." Riley Roth, a short, fiery redhead with wicked black eyes worked in the mechanic shop with Mickey, and was Mila's closest friend. Rose gave her a sideways glance, and the knowingness in that glance set Mila on edge.

"You seemed eager about it this morning." She said with the sly smile. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with The Doctor, would it?" Mila bolted upright.

"What!" she exclaimed. "Doctor Dumbo? We just met him last night, and we don't even know his name!"

"Oh, come off it." Rose said amusedly. "I saw what you were like with him just now, your infatuated, and I've never seen you click with a man like that before. It's snap chemistry Mila, I didn't even have that with Mickey."

"I get what he's going through Rose, that's it, now please drop it." Mila said lowly. Rose, the beautiful, amazing person that she was, mercifully dropped it, knowing that she strayed onto a very sensitive subject to her older sister. She thought hard for a minute, thinking of away to make her sister's date more bearable.

"Well, how about a last minute double date? I'm sure Mickey would agree." she proposed. Mila bolted upright and threw her arms around her sister.

"You're the best Rosa! That would be amazing!" Mila said happily. Rose smiled, standing and shooing Mila over to her wrought iron vanity.

"You go get ready, I'll phone Mickey." And with that, she got up and left the room.

Mila sat down at her vanity; she hadn't gotten around to putting on her makeup. Ten minutes and she was done with her makeup, her skin looked flawless. She had gone lighter than she normally did with her makeup though; she felt no need to try to be too attractive to this guy. Light eye makeup, even mascara, which she usually piled on, and a tan lip gloss. Wraith came in and curled up on her bed, purring contentedly. Mila pulled her hair into her usual high ponytail, black hair falling in a waterfall past her shoulder blades. Rose walked in then, in a light green blouse and skinny jeans.

"Mickey said he'd love to." Rose announced. Mila smiled and hugged her sister. Rose saw the light makeup and mockingly gasped.

"Someone's trying something new, isn't she? I don't think I've ever seen you with such light makeup!" she teased. She then smiled. "You look beautiful, Mila." Rose said softly.

"So do you Rose." They smiled and hugged again. Mickey came in then, he froze when he saw Rose. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish's, both girl's laughed.

* * *

Mila groaned, the date was going horribly. Will was blathering on about how much of a nutter his brother Clive was.

"And don't get me started on The Doctor, ugh god the man's obsessed!" he ranted on. Mila and Rose perked up and exchanged a quick look, could it be?

"What kind of Doctor?" Mila asked innocently. Will seemed pleased to have an interested audience.

"Oh just some bloke that calls himself Tthe Doctor, Clive thinks he's an alien that travels around in some box. What color was it? Ahh yeah, blue." He babbled out. He got up then. "Sorry, have to use the loo, excuse me.

Mila and Rose looked at each other, an _alien_? Well, if you thought about it, it made sense. They waited a few minutes, and Will still hadn't come back. he did eventually, but he was acting strange, and there was a sort of sheen on him. Was that sweat? Did he hook up with someone in the bathroom? Was that why he took so long? Mila was immediately on edge. He sat back down across from Mila, smiling widely.

"So," he started in a flat voice, wide smile still creepily in place "Why were you interested in the Doctor? Have you seen him? Because if you have, I really should tell Clive." Mila didn't like how this was going. She decided to lie and prayed Rose would follow her lead.

"I was just interested; I've never come across anything like that." Mila stated, then added, fishing for information "You jumped to conclusions there pretty quick." A man came up to Will and said in a very familiar voice. "Your coffee sir." _No way_

"It's not mine." Will said flatly. He grabbed Mila's hand tightly. She winced in pain. The man was next to her now. "Miss, your coffee." She looked up at him. There was her Doctor Dumbo, in all his grinning glory. He promptly took of the lid of the coffee and splashed it all over Will.

To Mila's surprise, Will's face started to _melt._ But he was still functioning. He stood, his hands became hammer shaped, and, once again, plastic started to rampage. Rose pulled the fire alarm, and the Doctor was fighting the Not-Will. He eventually pulled his head off, but the body was still functioning. Mila looked around desperately; she needed to stop that thing.

She spotted a radio in the corner, that monster wasn't controlled by radio waves, but radio waves might be able to stop it. She rushed over to it; she was fairly good with mechanics, thank goodness. She ripped it open and pulled out the receiver. She glanced over, the headless Not-Will was heading her way, she smirked, perfect. She tackled it and shoved the receiver down into it's insides. It froze, and then started some kind of seizure. The Doctor looked at her in shock.

"You messed up it's signal!" the Doctor exclaimed. He rushed over to look at it.

"Fantastic!" he breathed, looking into her eyes. He suddenly started and got up and grabbed the head.

"I need to follow the signal, before it fades!" he ran out the back door. Mila stood there awkwardly. The Doctor stuck his head in.

"You girls coming?" he asked impatiently. Mila and Rose exchanged a small glance; they weren't even going to question The Doctor's sudden change of mind. They ran after him without a second thought, Mickey on their tails.

Mila saw the Doctor leaning up against the blue box. When he saw her he grinned then unlocked it. He walked in casually. Everyone followed, she heard gasps behind her, and she understood why. The tiny blue police box that they had walked into was much smaller than the room they were in now. _Much _smaller. The Doctor was busy hooking up tubes and wires to the Not-Will's partially melted head.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." He turned to them.

"Right, where do you want to start?" he asked.

"How is it smaller on the outside?" she asked, fascinated by her surroundings. It's so interesting and _new_. Not to mention slightly overwhelming.

"She," he corrected.

"She?" Rose squeaked.

"She's called the TARDIS, it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, and she's alive." He explained. Mila exhaled sharply in wonder. The Doctor started, then turned back to Mila.

"Smaller on the outside?" he asked incredulously. Mila shrugged.

"She is" Mila defended. "But how?" she asked. The Doctor seemed to snap out of it.

"She's Dimensionally Transcendental, the inside exists in a separate dimension than the outside." He explained to her.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." He stated calmly. Mila looked over, Mickey was slowly having a breakdown, and Rose was trying to comfort him. She rolled her eyes, looks like it's up to her to get the answers, as usual.

"Are you an alien?" she asked outright. The Doctor looked back at her.

"Yes." He said. There was a pause, the only sound was Mickey hyperventilating and Rose trying to comfort him.

"Is that alright?" He asked her. She rose an eyebrow.

"You planning on killing and or enslaving humans?"

"No." he said. She shrugged.

"Then I don't see a problem."

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping from the TARDIS console. The doctor ran to it.

"Oh no no no no no no!" he yelled.

"What's happening?" Mila shouted.

"I need to follow the signal, It's fading! Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

Mila started hearing that beautiful sound again. The room shook slightly, and then everything stopped. The Doctor ran out the door, Mila and a recovered Rose on his heels.

"I lost the signal, I got so close!" he said, frustrated.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked, confused.

"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." He said distractedly. Mickey was clinging to Rose, still in the middle of a meltdown.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Mila asked, curious.

"Lots of planets have a north." He answered absently. Mila then took a closer look at the TARDIS.

"What's a police public call box?" she asked. She was asking a lot of questions today.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." He said, grinning.

"Okay," Mila went into battle mode. "The living plastic. What's it got against us?"

"Nothing" the Doctor said, also becoming more serious and professional. "This planet is just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted.

"So," Mila stated "Basically, Earth becomes dinner."

"Yep." Was the simple answer.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked. The Doctor took out a tube full of blue liquid.

"Antiplastic!" he stated with a grin. Then, once again, frowned "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"What?" Mila asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." He said distractedly.

"What does it look like?" Rose asked, absently patting Mickey on his back.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London.  
A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He was standing in front of the London eye, Mila smirked. He noticed.

"What?" He asked, then turned around. He turned back. "What?" he repeated. Mila quirked an eyebrow. He turned around again. "Oh." He said. _And the medal goes too._

He turned back to Mila, a huge grin on his face.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Mila's hand and ran across the way, towards the London eye, leaving Rose to drag Mickey behind them.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables, everything." He said once they got across the bridge.

"We've found the transmitter though. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." He said, starting to look around. Rose spotted a manhole, and called it out.

They run down to it, The Doctor opens the hatch and jumps down. He then offers his hand to Mila to help her down. Rose and Mickey, still catatonic, go down after her. Rose smiled, she wasn't stupid, she knew Mila and the Doctor had eyes for eachother, she was just pleased that someone finally truly caught Mila's eye. They go down a short hall and then down some steps. They entered a room, and at the center lay a huge vat, with something inside.

_That must be the Nestene Consciousness_. Mila thought. Down a few levels two dummies were holding a person, Will. Another stood in front of him, something came out of its hand, a sort of bullet, and Will collapsed to the floor, dead. The Doctor stepped forward.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." The stuff in the vat flexed. The Doctor seemed to understand.

"Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?" he asked.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" Another flex "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he said with a grin. A sort of face formed in the vat of plastic.

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." Another flex, and a high pitched sound followed.

"**I am talking**!" the Doctor said in a clear, raised voice. "This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." Mila spotted the dummies walk forward. She called out his name, but they grabbed him before he could react. One of them pulled out the vial. A shriek came from the vat.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" A door slid back, revealing the TARDIS.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" he shouted.

"What's it doing?!" Mila yelled.

"It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Mila! Just leg it now!" he yelled, a look of fear on his face. Rose immediately went to phone Jackie. She went off to the side, Mila couldn't hear the conversation.

"Get out, Mila! Just get out! Run!" He yelled again.

Mila felt that part of her, long since dormant, take over. She rushed down to the Doctor. She pushed one dummy with all her strength, it fell into the Vat. The Doctor took care of the other, and then came the third, strait for Mila. She agilely bent backwards, and threw it behind her. It went crashing into the ground. The antiplastic smashed on the ground, useless. The Doctor caught Mila up in his arms just before she fell.

"Now we're in trouble." He says with a grin, glancing at the spilled blue liquid.

They ran back up to the TARDIS, Mila grabbing Rose and Mickey as they went. They all piled into the main room. The Doctor sped over to the console, Mila following.

"We need to stop the transmition!" He yelled. Mila stopped, thinking, she stopped the Not-Will with radio waves, maybe a more intense one would stop the Nestene Consciousness.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "Remember, I stopped one with radio waves!" The Doctor froze, then grinned a mile wide.

"Fantastic Mila!" He exclaimed. He ran around, pushing buttons and bleeping things with his tube thing. He made an "Aha!" and then he looked over to them and said.

"Hold onto something!" the room started to shake again, and that lovely noise that sounded as they moved filled the room, then it suddenly stopped.

"We're safe!" he declared. They all filed out, Mickey finally seeming to recover. They were in an alley now. Rose called Jackie again, after a moment she hung up with a laugh.

"She's safe" she said, relieved, and then she walked over to Mickey, who was by some trash bins.

"Fat lot of good you were!" she exclaimed, crouching down and fussing over him. Mila looked over to the Doctor, who was leaning in the doorway to the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness?" Mila asked. The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"Gone now, piece of cake!" he answered smugly.

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!" Mila exclaimed. The Doctor became serious again, and… nervous?

"Yes, I would." He said seriously. "Thank you." Awkwardness then became the dominant emotion.

"Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." He got out, then he seemed to recover a bit.

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He said.

"Don't." Mickey said. "He's an alien. He's a thing."

"He's not invited" The Doctor said. Then turned to Rose. "You are though." He looked t both of them.

"What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep," He mocked a yawn "or you could go _anywhere_."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked. Mila thrilled at the idea of being able to go anywhere in the universe, she felt it, when he took her hand, the very depth of the universe, and there was a deep longing in her soul, she desperately wanted to go with him, but she wouldn't abandon her sister, and she sounded doubtful.

"Yeah." He said with a grin. Mickey got up and clung to the girls, unwilling to let them go.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." The Doctor nodded, then turned to Mila, who was conflicted. She wanted to go, wanted it more than she ever wanted anything before, but she didn't want to leave Rose, and she could see that clearly.

"Go on then, I'll be fine Mila, I know you want to." She urged. Mila turned to the Doctor and smiled.

"Yes." She said. The Doctor grinned his biggest grin yet.

"Come on then!" he exclaimed, rushing inside. Mila turned to her sister and Mickey, excitement bursting from her. She hugged them both, murmured goodbyes, then ran after The Doctor.

He was waiting by the console, playing with a ball. He pushed some buttons and pulled some levers, there was another great shaking, and then it stopped.

"Where do you want to go? Forwards or backwards?" he asked.

"What?" Mila asked.

"The TARDIS, she travels in time." He explained, oh, that explained the time part of the name.

"Why didn't you tell Rose that idiot?!" Mila exclaimed. The Doctor froze. He then rushed around, pushing and pulling buttons and levers again. The TARDIS stopped again. The Doctor ran over to the door, stuck his head out and said.

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He said. A moment later, Rose rushed in.

"Alright then." the Doctor said. "Let's go."

* * *

Riley Roth was currently in her little flat, tinkering with a little object in her hands. A knock on the door echoed through the cluttered room. The curly redhead growled under her breath, getting up and storming to her door.

"I'm not buying anything!" she snapped as she opened the door. Three people stood calmly on the other side, a young man, and two women, one with long black hair, the other blonde, her hair cropped short.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not selling anything." The Blonde said with a smirk, stepping forward. "Joan Scure, and this is Fader Black and Ismira Aldon. She gestured to the man and woman respectively. May we come in?" Riley considered for a moment, before standing to the side. The three moved in quickly, sitting on her couch.

"So." Riley said, going to sit on the chair across from them. "What is it you want from me?" The three glance at each other.

"Miss Roth." Joan began. "What if I were to tell you, that Aliens were real?

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
